Total Drama Cartoon Battle
by The Awesome Writer100
Summary: Season 14 has arrived and we have 28 contestants returning to battle it out in a Brains vs Brawns vs Neutral season
1. The Season Begins

Chris:Welcome to season 14! This season we've got an all new island. Since the other island was destroyed by a certain someone I've decided to move to this brand new islands so this season will be Brains vs Brawns vs Neutral! That's right we got a big season ahead of us!

A yacht comes. Eddy, Ed, and Double D come out.

Eddy:It's great to be back for another season!

Ed:Yeah I could win another one!

Double D:Maybe I could make another finale and win this time.

Eddy:That would be great.

Eddy and Double D high fived.

Ed:Eddy's the man with the plan!

Finn, Rigby, and Eileen come out.

Finn:Back for another season? Alright!

Rigby:It's time for me to win another season.

Eileen:Don't get too cocky Rigby.

Edward, Gorgonzola, and Cajun Fox come out. Edward smirks at Finn.

Edward:Well, well if it isn't Finn. The guy who I outlasted back in Legends!

Finn looked back at Edward annoyed.

Finn:Dude you beat me one time! Chill out!

Edward:Whats wrong Finn? Jealous?

Cajun Fox:I bet he's just bad because he vomited all over the place in that season.

Edward and Cajun Fox laughed. Finn turned red.

Finn:Shut up!

Spongebob, Sandy, Timmy, and Danny come out.

Danny:He guys why don't you leave him alone?

Cajun Fox:Why don't you mind your own business.

Sandy:I hope I can win this season. I was so close last season.

Spongebob:Don't worry Sandy. You'll do good this season.

Spongebob and Sandy smiled at each other.

Rigby:Hey my bros in the house! WOOOOOAAAAHHHHH!

Rigby and Spongebob high fived.

Chris:Isn't that something?

Courage, Bloo, Mac, Chowder, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup come out of the yacht.

Ed:Courage!

Courage:Ed!

Ed and Courage hug.

Bubbles:Its always nice to see how much those two enjoy each other's company.

Chowder:Yeah and I enjoy your company.

Chowder leads on Bubbles shoulder.

Bubbles:Aw.

Chowder and Bubbles kiss.

Buttercup:Come on not in front of us!

Blossom:Just relax Buttercup.

Mac:It's nice to see.

Bloo:Yeah I guess.

Bloo winked at Blossom. She only sighed.

Bloo:I'm just messing with you.

Blossom smiles. Dexter, Katz, Billy, and Kitty come out.

Kitty:Finally I'm back another season!

Kitty wraps her arms around Katz.

Katz:Uh what are you doing?

Kitty:Wrapping my arms around you.

Katz took her hands off of him.

Katz:Ew.

Billy nudged Dexter.

Billy:Looks like girl problems to me.

Dexter:It does.

Mandy, Nazz, Jenny, and Bunny are the last to come out. Bunny notices Rigby.

Bunny:Hey Rigby!

Bunny kisses Rigby on the cheek. He blushes.

Chris:Alright since everyone's here's here it's time for teams. Blossom, Mac, Double D, Gorgonzola, Sandy, Katz, Dexter, Edward, and Eileen. Go stand over there.

The nine stood in the area they where told to.

Chris:You guys are Team Brain! Eddy, Ed, Bloo, Finn, Danny, Cajun Fox, Buttercup, Mandy, and Billy go stand on that side.

The nine stood in the area they where told to.

Chris:You guys are Team Brawn!

Chris looked at the remaining ten.

Chris:You guys will be Team Neutral!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:What?! That sucks!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Courage:I guess it's not that bad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Brains Cabin porch<p>

Blossom:Okay so this is our team

Mac:Yep and I think we should choose a leader.

Edward:I've got the prefect leader.

Edward pointed to himself.

Gorgonzola:You no way!

Katz:I should be the leader. I got to the finale before both of you. The rat here didn't even make a finale.

Gorgonzola:Must I reminded you who you lost that finale to?

Katz grabs Gorgonzola by the tail and pulls him up.

Katz:Don't mention that.

Katz let's go of the tail and Gorgonzola falls down.

Eileen:That had to hurt.

Sandy:I think Blossom be leader. She's made two finales and won one.

Eileen:Yeah that could work.

Edward:I'll on favor of me be leading raises your hand

Edward raised his hand.

Gorgonzola:How about me?

Gorgonzola raises his hand.

Katz:How about someone like me?

Katz raised his hand.

Blossom:Okay how about me being leader?

The rest of the team raise their hands.

Edward:Ugh! Seriously!

Double D:Blossom's nice and could lead us to victory.

Gorgonzola:If I was the leader we would win all the challenge.

Katz:Doubt it.

Dexter:Yeah Blossom would make a great leader.

Edward looked at Dexter. He smirked.

Edward:Okay I guess you might be right.

Dexter:Yeah we could give her a chance.

Edward:You're names Dexter right?

Dexter:Yeah.

Edward:Nice to meet you.

Edward and Dexter shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:I feel a future alliance coming on.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob:Who wants to be leader?<p>

Rigby and Timmy raised their hands. They looked at each other.

Rigby:Dude I'm leading.

Timmy:No way I'm leading!

Rigby:No ones gonna take you seriously with those.

Rigby pointed to Timmy's teeth and laughed.

Timmy:No ones gonna take you seriously with this.

Timmy touched Rigby's arm and it jiggled.

Rigby:That doesn't prove anything!

Timmy:It means your weak.

Rigby:You're weak too!

Timmy:I might be stronger than you.

Courage:Maybe I can be leader.

Rigby and Timmy laughed.

Timmy:No. Come on let's get serious.

Bubbles:I think Spongebob, Chowder, or Courage should do it.

Rigby:Come on I'm the strongest guy on the team.

Timmy:Tell that to the season 11 finale.

Timmy pointed to Spongebob.

Rigby:Your right, me and Spongebob are the strongest on this team.

Cajun Fox looked over.

Cajun Fox:That is just sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:At least I have Spongebob and Bunny on my team.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cajun Fox:Okay we all know that I'm team leader.<p>

Eddy, Bloo, and Finn laughed.

Cajun Fox:What?

Eddy:You?! No I'm leader!

Bloo:Eddy makes a better leader than you.

Finn:That's true.

Cajun Fox glared at them.

Billy:I should lead this team. Right Mandy?

Mandy growled at Billy. He backed away.

Buttercup:I'm fine with Eddy being leader. He did win the first season.

Danny:Let's just all agree on a leader.

Buttercup:Yeah before Danny starts a whole argument.

Danny looked at her.

Danny:Am I seriously on your team again?

Ed:Eddy should be the leader!

Eddy:Yeah agree with Ed here.

Danny:Alright it's settled. Eddy is the leader.

Cajun Fox crossed his arms in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:I should be leader!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Who do you think will be the first to leave? Find out next time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the start of the new season! :p<strong>


	2. Pancake Eating

Chris:Last time on a Total Drama Cartoon Battle! 28 contestants returned for the new season and learned that it was Brain vs Brawn vs Neutral! The teams had problems with picking team leader! Mostly Team Neutral! But in the end guess the leaders were picked and are now ready to lead their teams. What will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p>Neutral Cabin<p>

Rigby:So how's is going to work?

Spongebob takes a chart out and points to it.

Spongebob:This represents how many stars you will get if you be nice to people. Everyone your nice instead of being mean I will give you a gold star. In which case I call them good noodle stars. I learned that from boating school.

Rigby:0_0

Bunny:What's wrong Rigby?

Timmy comes laughing.

Timmy:Gold stars? What are you Rigby? Five years old.

Timmy laughs some more.

Courage:I think it's a great way to make him nice.

Timmy looked at Courage.

Timmy:Seriously?

Courage:Yeah it's a great way to change him into a better guy.

Timmy:Wow.

Courage:Yeah.

Timmy:Well let's just make sure we win the first challenge guys.

Nazz:I agree!

Timmy blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy:I want to win this challenge because I plan on winning this season. And getting that hot chick.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Katz sits down with his tray. Kitty looks at him from one of the other tables.

Kitty:Looking good Katz.

Katz looked back at her disgusted.

Katz:Um...thanks.

Kitty:No problem.

Kitty makes kissing faces at Katz.

Katz:Ugh!

Edward and Dexter sit next to Katz.

Edward:I don't know why she's all over you. The ladies should be all over me for beating Finn.

Katz rolled his eyes.

Edward:What?! I did beat Finn and I did it fair and share.

Katz:I remember you fed him some sandwich.

Dexter:Hey that's cheating?!

Edward:Dexter you are aware Finn cheated me when he beat me in the season 4 finale?

Dexter:He did?

Edward:Yeah. He cheated me out of the million.

Dexter looked over at Finn.

Dexter:He doesn't seem like that type of guy.

Edward:He is though! And I finally beat him!

Katz:Give it a rest will you?

Edward glared at Katz.

Edward:Hey Kitty! Katz wants to make out!

Katz looked wide eyed.

Kitty:So you finally came around?

Kitty jumps on Katz and starts kissing him multiple times.

Edward:That's what happens when you run your mouth Katz.

Kitty leaves back to her table. Katz throws food in Edward's face.

Katz:That's what happens when you run your mouth!

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:(Mimics Katz) That's what happens when you run your mouth!<strong>

* * *

><p>Eddy, Ed, and Bloo sat their trays down on the table. Billy sits next to them.<p>

Billy:Hey guys.

Bloo:Are you up to something?

Billy shook his head. The rest of the team sits at the table.

Cajun Fox:Don't off that stupid hat!

Finn:Lay off fox!

Cajun Fox:Shut up!

Finn and Cajun Fox glared at each other.

Edward:Don't mind him Cajun. He's just mad because I outlasted him back in the legends season.

Finn:Shut up about that!

Edward laughed.

Sandy:It's not really that big of a deal.

Blossom:Yeah stop bragging!

Edward:Shut up!

Gorgonzola sat at his teams table. He looked at Blossom.

Gorgonzola:So Blossom let's say after I win this challenge you and me go take a nice long walk and talk.

Blossom looked uncomfortable.

Chris:Alright it's time for you first challenge! This challenge you will pick a team member that can eat the most pancakes.

Timmy quickly raised Chowder's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Chowder:Pancakes yum!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ed:My team said I am going to go! Yay!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eileen:I'm gonna do this for the team.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chowder, Ed, and Eileen had pancakes in front of them.<p>

Chris:Go!

The there start eating.

Cajun Fox:We're called team brawn for a reason! He's got this!

Danny:We better hope so.

Cajun Fox:Or maybe we'll have to vote you off!

Danny:Hey!

Finn:Shut it fox!

Cajun Fox:You shut it boy!

Eileen threw up the pancakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Eileen:I ate too much.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ed and Chowder keep eating the pancakes.<p>

Finn:Listen I'm not going to keep arguing with you!

Cajun Fox:Shut up!

Cajun Fox pushed Finn and he bumped a little. Ed felt it a little and began throwing up.

Chris:And Team Neutral wins!

Team Neutral cheers.

Timmy:Thank me for picking him! I should be this team's leader.

Spongebob:Alright Timmy you give it a shot for this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy:Yes!<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward ran up to Dexter.<p>

Edward:Hey Dexter!

Dexter:Oh hey Edward.

Edward:I was thinking you and me could form an alliance.

Dexter:You and Me? Sweet!

Edward:Good looks like its a deal.

Dexter:Yeah.

Edward:Look me, Katz, and Gorgonzola are gonna vote off Eileen. You need to vote with us.

Dexter:But I don't trust those two!

Edward:But Eileen is the most useless on the team. So we can vote her off and start winning challenges.

Dexter:Oh alright dude.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:This is gonna be great big time.<strong>

* * *

><p>Buttercup:How did we lose?!<p>

Cajun Fox:Blame these two losers.

Cajun Fox pointed to Danny and Finn.

Finn:WHAT?!

Danny:You and Finn were the ones who were pushing each other.

Finn:Shut up dude! We pushed me!

Danny:Okay calm down.

Finn:First Edward, then the fox, and now you!

Danny:What am I doing?

Finn:Can it! Now!

Bloo:Uh oh.

Finn:Just shut up and stop being lame!

Danny:Wanna see lame?! Check out that thing on your head!

Eddy, Bloo, Cajun Fox, Buttercup, and Billy laughed.

Cajun Fox:Burned.

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:Gotta hand it to Danny for that one.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:And both the most votes Eileen is out!<p>

Eileen sighed and got up.

Mac:Sorry.

Double D:I didn't vote for you if that makes you feel better.

Edward:See ya!

Edward laughed. Eileen got in the boat and left.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p><strong>(5) Eileen- Katz, Edward, Gorgonzola, Dexter, Mac<strong>

**(4) Katz- Eileen, Blossom, Sandy, Double D**

**28th. Eileen**


	3. Ready To Wrestle

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle! The contestants picked one from their team to eat in a pancake eating contest. Eileen lost it for her team and Cajun Fox and Finn argued enough to cost Ed the win. Chowder won for the team and Timmy became the new team leader. Edward and Dexter formed an alliance and Eileen was voted off. What will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p>Danny got out of his cabin. He saw Finn in front of him.<p>

Danny:Oh hey.

Finn:Look dude what you said yesterday was not cool.

Danny:I had to say it! You were saying stuff about me!

Finn:Because you tried to pin the whole thing on me!

Danny:It was you and the fox that made Ed lose.

Finn glared at Danny.

Finn:I'm watching you.

Finn left.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:Danny needs to back off.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Danny:Finn seriously needs to chill out.<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy woke up on his bed and saw Chowder and Bubbles.<p>

Chowder:No I love you more.

Bubbles:No I love you more.

Chowder and Bubbles hug. Timmy rolled his eyes.

Timmy:Barfing!

Chowder and Bubbles noticed him.

Chowder:Oh hey Timmy. How's it going?

Timmy:Look Chowder you're basically the powerhouse of the team and you need to focus and not get to distracted by your girlfriend.

Chowder:But Bubbles isn't distracting me.

Chowder wraps his arm around Bubbles. Courage comes to them.

Courage:Calm down Timmy.

Nazz:Its normal for a couple to want to be with each other.

Timmy:Or maybe.

Timmy looks at Courage.

Timmy:We could vote you off. No offense but you kinda the weakest link.

Courage:I'm probably not.

Timmy rolled his eyes again.

Timmy:Sure.

Chowder hands Bubbles a flower.

Bubbles:Thank you.

Bubbles kisses Chowder and leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy:If they keep distracting each other we're screwed!<strong>

* * *

><p>Bubbles came up of the cabin with the flower. Edward comes out to her.<p>

Bubbles:Uh hi.

Edward flexes his muscles.

Edward:Oh hey Bubbles. Didn't see you there.

Edward smirked.

Bubbles:So uh what are you doing?

Edward:Well I'm just thinking about how I'm going to win this season.

Edward wraps his arm around Bubbles.

Edward:And a share of the money could be yours babe.

Bubbles:I'm not your babe.

Edward:Hey I beat Finn in a season for the first time. I finally beat my worst enemy.

Bubbles:Look you don't have to be so mean about it?

Edward:Come here babe.

Edward tries to kiss Bubbles. She punches him up to a tree.

Bubbles:Sorry.

Bubbles flies off. Edward groans in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles:I'm sorry but it's just he can get kind of annoying.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Spongebob:So you've been doing alright.

Rigby:Sweet!

Spongebob and Rigby high fived. Eddy comes to them.

Eddy:No offense but I don't think this is gonna work.

Rigby:I can be nice!

Eddy laughs.

Eddy:Yeah right!

Spongebob:He can do it! You just need to give him time.

Eddy:Dude he's Rigby.

Spongebob:I got him to be friends with me. I can help him be nice.

Eddy:Sorry but I don't think you're gonna make him nice.

Spongebob:I will make him nice, you'll see.

Eddy:Yeah sure.

Spongebob:I'll do it! Just you watch!

Eddy:Woah calm down.

Spongebob:I'm not just going to let you stand here and tell me I can't make Rigby nice!

Eddy:I'm saying it because you can't!

Eddy and Spongebob glared at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:How dare he say that!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy:I'm sorry but I just don't think he can do it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Alright this challenge a wrestling challenge!<p>

Edward:Get ready to feel the pain!

Chris:Since this challenge is aright up Team Brawn's alley. They will be in the final round which leaves the other two teams. You pick on person to wrestle for your team.

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:I wonder which of these losers will wrestle!<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy:Alright Chowder you're going.<p>

Chowder:I don't want to go.

Timmy:Do it for the team! Remember your the powerhouse!

Jenny:I think you should go.

Timmy:Why?

Kitty:Yeah you think you're tough so go.

Rigby:Let's see what you got!

Spongebob:You can do it Timmy.

Bunny:For the team.

Nazz:Yeah!

Timmy:I'll do it!

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy:Its someone from team Brain! I'll be fighting a nerd!<strong>

* * *

><p>Sandy:I think I should go.<p>

Gorgonzola:No way!

Edward:Yeah pick someone else!

Mac:Blossom?

Katz:That could go well.

Blossom:I could go.

Edward nudged Dexter.

Edward:If we lose then we kick her off.

Dexter:I don't think that will work! Plus a kind of like her.

Katz:I'll do it.

Double D:Do it for the team Katz.

* * *

><p><strong>Katz:This will be easy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Katz and Timmy are in the ring.<p>

Chris:Go!

Timmy runs and punches Katz. Doesn't do too much affect. Katz throws Timmy down. Timmy groans in pain.

Chris:Katz wins!

Katz:Thats what I'm talking about!

Eddy goes into the ring.

Katz:Now the feel fight begins.

Eddy and Katz tackle each other to the ground.

Kitty:Yeah Katz! Show that move!

Bloo:Go Eddy!

Ed:You the man Eddy!

Katz ignores them and punches Eddy but Eddy tackles him to the ground and punches him in the face.

Katz:Got to do better than that!

Eddy punches Katz knocking him out.

Chris:Team Brawn wins!

Danny:Sweet!

Finn:Yeah!

Danny and Finn are about to high five but then turn away.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy:They going are gonna keep fighting.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Billy:These challenges are gonna get crazy.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup:This time we won!<strong>

* * *

><p>Bunny:So how's Katz?<p>

Kitty:Good he's just shy.

Kitty and Bunny laugh. Rigby runs to them.

Rigby:Hey babe we're voting for Bubbles!

Bunny:We are?

Rigby:Yes Timmy said we should get rid of Bubbles.

Bunny:Okay.

Kitty shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty:Don't really know about him.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Sorry Bubbles but time to go.<p>

Bubbles looks down and leaves. Timmy smirked. Chowder looked mad.

Timmy:I know you're angry but you can use that anger next challenge.

Chowder:Ugh!

Chowder runs off.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p><strong>(5) Bubbles- Timmy, Rigby, Spongebob, Bunny, Kitty<strong>

**(4) Timmy- Courage, Nazz, Jenny, Bubbles**

**(1) Kitty- Chowder**

**27th. Bubbles**

**28th. Eileen**


	4. A Look Into The Past

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle! The contestants had to lick a member from each team to wrestle. Katz was able to out wrestle Timmy but Eddy came on and beat Katz. Danny and Finn argued some more, Eddy and Spongebob had an argument of their own, and Timmy kept going on about Chowder being the powerhouse of his team. What will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p>Courage was walking in the campsite. Billy walked by and shoved him. Courage fell on the ground.<p>

Courage:Hey!

Billy:What?

Courage:What was that for?!

Billy:I'm trying to get breakfast,

Courage:You didn't need to shove me!

Billy:Walk faster.

Courage:You could just walked beside me.

Billy:My stomach is rumbling dog. I'm in a hurry.

Courage:Then use manners!

Billy held his fist up. Courage whimpered in fear.

Billy:Remember who you're talking to.

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Danny and Finn are sitting across from each other.

Bloo:Guys let's ease up a bit.

Ed:Make nice!

Danny:I'm willing too.

Finn:I am too if you apologize for saying my hat is lame.

Danny:Well I don't think it's the best.

Finn:Shut it dude! My hat is not lame!

Cajun Fox nudged Eddy.

Cajun Fox:That's what he thinks.

Cajun Fox and Eddy laughed.

Buttercup:You both better get it together! Stop always arguing!

Danny:You're the one to talk.

Buttercup glared at Danny.

Mandy:Why don't we all just shut up and eat breakfast. They actually make good breakfast this time around.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy:We need to win these challenges. I could use more money.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay guys are you ready for todays challenge. You will just being watching a dude about Courage facing people. When a member of a team gets scared of the DVD then that team loses.<p>

Courage, Cajun Fox, Katz went wide eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Courage:Why?! Why about my past?!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris puts the dvd in as Courage whimpers in fear.<p>

Timmy:This is your past! Don't lose this for us!

Courage:But I've faced some pretty scary things.

Timmy:Get it together or get the boot.

Spongebob:Ease up on him Timmy.

Jenny:Yeah I'm sure he'll be fine.

Chowder looks sad. Rigby noticed him.

Rigby:What's up with you?

Chowder:I miss Bubbles.

Rigby rolled his eyes.

Chowder:What?

Rigby:Well it's just that Timmy was right about her being a distraction.

Chowder:No she's not!

Rigby:Right? Remember season 2?

Chowder glared at him.

Chowder:What's that supposed to mean?

Rigby was about to respond but he saw Spongebob take a star off of his chart.

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:I don't think I can take this whole good noodle star thing.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rigby:I don't think this is working.<p>

Spongebob:What's?

Eddy laughed.

Eddy:I knew it!

Spongebob:Stay out of this.

Eddy:You said you couldn't make him nice and you didn't.

Spongebob:Okay, okay maybe that way didn't work.

Mandy:Can you both just shut up?

Billy:Let them fight.

Mandy growled at him.

Billy:Oh it was 2 seasons ago!

Mandy is about to punch Billy but is stopped by Buttercup and Danny.

Courage:Not really nice to taunt her like that.

Billy:Shut it dog!

Courage:I'm just saying.

Mandy punched Billy.

Billy:Ohhhhh! Ugh!

Chris:I heard a scream! Team Brawn loses.

Team Brawn glared at Billy.

Billy:I SAID OH!

Billy glared at Courage.

Courage:What did I do?

Ed:Leave Courage alone!

* * *

><p><strong>Billy:If it wasn't for that dog I could've seen Mandy coming.<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy:This isn't that scary.<p>

Courage:It is!

Timmy:It's really not.

Courage shakes in fear. Timmy rolled his eyes.

Chowder:It's not that big of a deal.

Courage:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Courage hides behind Timmy.

Chris:Looks like team Brain wins!

Mac:Yeah!

* * *

><p><strong>Mac:It's nice that we won the challenge.<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward and Dexter were sitting on Team Brain's porch.<p>

Dexter:So what did you want?

Edward:This is an alliance meeting.

Dexter:Alright so what?

Edward:Alright we need to agree that next time we lose we vote off Blossom.

Dexter:Why?

Edward:That way I'll be leader of the team.

Dexter:I don't know if the others would want you to be leader even if Blossom was out and I don't want to vote out Blossom.

Edward:Why?!

Dexter:Because I think I might have a crush on her.

Gorgonzola comes out and laughs.

Gorgonzola:You?! You think you have a chance with Blossom?! That's funny.

Dexter:I have a chance.

Gorgonzola:Doubt it. Blossom wants a guy with strength.

Dexter:I think I have a could chance. Even without strength.

Blossom comes out and Gorgonzola picks a flower and gives it to her.

Blossom:Oh thanks! That's really sweet.

Gorgonzola:You're welcome.

Gorgonzola kisses Blossom's hand. She walks off and Gorgonzola looks at Dexter.

Gorgonzola:Sorry but you'll have to find someone else.

Dexter turns red.

* * *

><p><strong>Dexter:I have a chance!<strong>

* * *

><p>Mac is walking out of the bathroom. He runs into Finn.<p>

Mac:Oh hey.

Finn:Long time no see.

Mac:Yeah.

Finn:Dude I think we should form an alliance.

Mac:Really?

Finn:Dude we made the final three in season 4. Our alliance did alright.

Mac:But you have your problems with Danny. I don't really want to be apart of that.

Finn sighs.

Finn:I'll try to calm down.

Mac:Alright.

Finn and Mac shook on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:I'll calm down once Danny leaves now.,<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:The three who got votes are Finn, Danny, Bloo, and Billy.<p>

Finn:0_0

Danny:0_0

Bloo:0_0

Billy:0_0

Chris:But Billy got the most!

Billy:I can't leave!

Chris:You have to!

Billy:No! I need to win!

Billy turned around and Mandy kicked him in the groin.

Billy:Ouch!

Mandy punched Billy and punch him again. She dragged him to the boat and through him on.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p>Billy is on the boat.<p>

Billy:I'm not going down like this.

Billy jumps into the water and starts swimming back to the island.

* * *

><p><strong>(6) Billy- Bloo, Eddy, Ed, Cajun Fox, Buttercup, Mandy<strong>

**(1) Bloo- Billy**

**(1) Finn- Danny**

**(1) Danny- Finn**

**26th. Billy**

**27th. Bubbles**

**28th. Eileen**


	5. He Isn't Gone

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle! The contestants watched a DVD on Courage's past. He was completely freaked out about it and Timmy tried to shape him up. Team Brain ended up winning the challenge and Dexter seems to be losing his chances at getting with Billy. And Billy was the one who got the boot. What will happen this time?! Find out on a Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p>Neutral Cabin<p>

Courage woke up and looked out the window. It was still night. He went back to his bed and heard thunder. He looked back at the window he say lighting and Billy appeared in the window.

Courage:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

His teammates woke up.

Timmy:What the heck?!

Timmy through a pillow at Courage.

Spongebob:Courage what's wrong?

Courage looked at the window and no one was there.

Courage:But...but...but...

Timmy:You probably had a nightmare!

Chowder:Just go back to sleep. It'll all be better in the morning because its halloween.

Timmy snuck behind Courage.

Timmy:Boo!

Courage:AAAAAAHHHH!

Courage hid under his cover. Timmy laughed.

Spongebob:Come on Timmy.

Rigby:It was kind of funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Courage:No it was not!<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Buttercup:Happy Halloween!

Ed and Chowder put a bag of candy on table.

Ed:Lots of yummy candy!

Chowder:This is gonna be great!

Ed:Let's go trick or treating!

Cajun Fox:You do know we're on an island right?

Blossom:Hey where did you even get the candy?

Chowder:There's bags of them in the kitchen.

Eddy:Hey Ed how's about bring some of that my way huh?

Ed passed some candy to Eddy. He gave some to Courage, Bloo, and Double D.

Mac brought a big bag of candy.

Mac:I got one for everybody.

The contestants started eating from the big pile of candy.

Chris:It's time for your challenge! It's time to find Billy because he somehow got back to the island and I spotted him running. First team to catch him wins.

Cajun Fox nudged Eddy.

Cajun Fox:We got this in the bag.

Eddy:Yeah.

Eddy and Cajun Fox high fived.

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:He ain't that bad.<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn went to Mac.<p>

Finn:Dude if you guys lose you should take out Katz or Edward.

Mac:Got it and if you lose I think you should get out the fox.

Finn and Mac high fived. Edward looked at them.

Edward:Not that alliance again?!

Dexter:They are probably not in one.

Edward:Alliance or not those two get on my nerves when their together.

Dexter:Maybe you could try and being friends with them.

Edward looked wide eyed.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:I'd rather be friends with Lazlo!<strong>

* * *

><p>Blossom:Okay now where should we look for Billy?<p>

Gorgonzola:Well why don't you lead the way, after all you are the smartest on the team.

Blossom blushed.

Blossom:Well maybe not the smartest.

Katz:Indeed we all know I'm the smartest.

Mac:Then why don't you lead the way?

Sandy:Yeah if you're so smart!

Double D:Yeah.

Gorgonzola:Let Blossom do it she'a got this.

Blossom blushed again. Dexter looked angry.

Edward:That's it get angry. We can just vote one of them off.

* * *

><p>Spongebob:So where do you guys think he is?<p>

Nazz:I say we go that way.

Kitty:Or maybe that way.

Nazz and Kitty pointed in different directions.

Courage:Can we agree on one.

Nazz:I really don't care which.

Rigby:Just go somewhere!

Bunny:Timmy what do you think?

Jenny:You are the leader.

Timmy pointed in the direction Nazz pointed.

Kitty:WHAT?!

Timmy:Nazz knows what she's doing.

Chowder nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty:Unbelievable!<strong>

* * *

><p>Finn:Why are you not agreeing with me on this?!<p>

Danny:I just don't think we should go that way.

Finn:Your so dumb at times!

Danny looked annoyed.

Danny:This coming from the guy with the lame hat.

Finn looked angry.

Cajun Fox:We might as well kick these two losers off.

Danny and Finn:What?!

Buttercup:Yeah let's kick Danny off!

Mandy:I don't know I find Finn more annoying.

Bloo:We won't have to kick anybody off.

Ed:We are a team!

Danny:Yeah listen to them.

Cajun Fox:You're one of the ones arguing.

Eddy:He's got a point.

Danny:No he doesn't!

Eddy:Then why don't you two just stop arguing?

Danny:Because he won't stop!

Eddy:Why don't you both be quite?!

Danny glared at Eddy.

* * *

><p><strong>Danny:Finn, Buttercup, Eddy, and the fox are probably going to be problems for me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy:I was just trying to stop the aruging.i<strong>

* * *

><p>The contestants all got in one spot. They heard thunder and then saw Billy.<p>

Billy:Well, well.

Bloo:Couldn't you have just left?

Billy:Nope and I'm going to...

Eddy punched Billy in the face. Knocking him out.

Eddy:And we win right?

Chris:Yep! This goes to the Brawns! I'll have Neutral second and Brains third.

Team Brain groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Katz:Edward says he should vote Blossom. I'm in on that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gorgonzola:I'm not voting for Blossom. By the time this seasons over she's going to be my girlfriend.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:One vote for Blossom.<p>

Blossom:Oh no!

Chris:One for Double D, Two for Blossom, Two for Double D, One for Katz.

Katz:WHAT?!

Chris:One for Gorgonzola.

Gorgonzola:What?!

Chris:Last one is for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Double D!

Double D:Oh. Well at least I made the finale last season.

Mac:See ya Double D.

Double D and Mac high fived. Double D left on the boat.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p>On the boat Double D was sitting and Billy was tied up.<p>

Billy:Come on! Let me out so I can swim back again!

Double D:I'm not going to do that.

Billy:You should...

Double D put a piece of pie in Billy's mouth.

Billy:(Mumbling) I like pie!

* * *

><p><strong>(3) Double D- Blossom, Mac, Sandy<strong>

**(2) Blossom- Katz, Edward**

**(1) Katz- Double D**

**(1) Gorgonzola- Dexter**

**25th. Double D**

**26th. Billy**

**27th. Bubbles**

**28th. Eileen**


	6. Time To Race

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle! We had a little Halloween challenge were we had to go find Billy. The teams argued all their way, especially team brawn. Eventually they found Billy and Eddy knocked him out. Then the team voted Double D off and that was the end of that. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p>Katz walked out of the bathroom yawning. Kitty comes to him.<p>

Kitty:How's it going babe?

Katz:I'm not your babe.

Kitty held Katz paws.

Kitty:Dance with me Katz.

Kitty started to move to get ready to dance. Katz just stood there.

Katz:I don't really wanna do this.

Kitty:Come on you love it.

Cajun Fox came. He looked at them.

Cajun Fox:Why don't you dance with me?

Kitty looked at the fox.

Kitty:Ew gross!

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:She's just playing hard to get.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Chowder came into the mess hall. Gorgonzola came up to him.

Gorgonzola:Hey Chowder.

Chowder:Hey Gorgonzola. How's it going?

Gorgonzola:Listen I need you to do me a favor?

Chowder:What.

Gorgonzola:Well since Blossom and Bubbles are sisters and I like Blossom and you're dating Bubbles I figured she'd listen to you. So want you to help me get with Blossom.

Chowder:Really?

Gorgonzola:Yeah I think I have a better shot if you talk to her for me since you're so close to her since your dating Bubbles.

Chowder:Alright I'll give it a shot.

Gorgonzola:Sweet!

Edward and Dexter walked past them with trays. They sit at their table.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:How is Chowder even with Bubbles?!<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward:We gotta get rid of Chowder.<p>

Dexter:I thought you wanted to get rid of Finn?

Edward:Him too. Their both losers.

Dexter:I wouldn't say that.

Edward:Well I would!

Blossom:You need to calm down?

Edward:Why do I need to calm down?!

Blossom:You're kinda loud.

Edward:Shut it!

Gorgonzola:Hey don't be rude to Blossom!

Gorgonzola looked at Blossom and flexed.

Blossom:Uh...

* * *

><p><strong>Gorgonzola:She wants me.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cajun Fox:Hey dog!<p>

Courage:What?

Cajun Fox:You're useless for your team!

Cajun Fox laughed.

Timmy:Even the other teams know.

Courage:I'm not useless.

Cajun Fox:You both are.

Timmy:WHAT?!

Cajun Fox:I don't know why you're the leader, that whole team is lame. It has that good looking rabbit girl but that's just about it.

Timmy:I am useful!

Cajun Fox:I doubt it.

Timmy:You'll see when I win!

Cajun Fox:Like that's going to happen!

Timmy:I will win!

Cajun Fox:No.

Timmy:I can win! Why don't you think I can?!

Cajun Fox:I don't know you look kinda weak.

Timmy:I'm not weak!

Cajun Fox:I mean look at your pink shirt and hat, plus those teeth aren't doing ya any good.

Timmy:You're the one to talk balloon eyes!

Cajun Fox growled at Timmy.

Cajun Fox:You shut up!

Timmy:Why don't you come make me fox?!

Timmy threw a piece of food at the fox, his glasses fell off.

Cajun Fox:Hey!

Timmy:That's what happens when you run your mouth.

Courage:You've been running yours too.

Timmy glared at Courage.

Timmy:Shut it.

Chris:This challenge is a running challenge! You pick someone to race to the finish for your team and the winning team gets pizza and last place gets to vote someone off. Any volunteers?

Eddy, Spongebob, and Gorgonzola raise their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy:I got this.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:I think I can win this for the team.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gorgonzola:I'll impress Blossom by winning this challenge.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Go!<p>

The three started running.

Mandy:Eddy better win this.

Bloo:You can do it Eddy!

Ed:You the man Eddy!

Gorgonzola runs in the lead.

Gorgonzola:You see this Blossom?! I'm going to easily win this.

Rigby:Doubt it!

Gorgonzola:Shut up!

Eddy and Spongebob ran past Gorgonzola.

Spongebob:I can do this!

Eddy:You're not gonna beat me.

Spongebob:I can beat you!

Eddy:Let's see!

Eddy and Spongebob tried to out run each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Nazz:Eddy and Spongebob are going at it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Buttercup:We need Eddy to win this!<p>

Edward:He's not going to win, give it a rest.

Buttercup:Why don't you shut up?!

Edward:Why don't you shut up?!

Buttercup:No you shut up!

Edward:No you shut up!

Cajun Fox:Just make out already.

Edward:Ew!

Buttercup kicked the fox in the groin.

Cajun Fox:Ouch!

Finn:He deserved that.

Danny:I'm with you on that one.

Finn:Now only if you could be next.

Danny:What does that mean?!

Finn:You've been talking about my hat and blaming me for stuff!

Danny:Because you blamed me for stuff!

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby:Lots of fighting going on in that team.<strong>

* * *

><p>Rigby nudged Timmy.<p>

Rigby:I say we kick Chowder off if we lose.

Timmy:I'm voting for Courage if we lose. Besides Chowder's the powerhouse.

Rigby:Chowder's not the strongest on the team dude!

Timmy:He has the most strength.

Rigby:He's fat!

Chowder:Hey!

Rigby:It's true!

Nazz:Rigby!

Chowder ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>Chowder:Dang it Rigby!<strong>

* * *

><p>Eddy runs to the finish line. Gorgonzola pas Spongebob at the last second.<p>

Chris:And the Brawns win again!

Ed:Yay!

Eddy and Ed high fived.

Chris:Second place goes to Brain and last is Neutral.

Timmy looked at Courage.

Timmy:Time to go down.

Courage whimpered in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Courage:Oh no!<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:And with the most votes, Rigby is going home!<p>

Rigby:Aw!

Rigby threw his hands in the air.

Chris:To the boat it is.

Rigby kissed Bunny and left.

Chris:Well that's it. What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p><strong>(5) Rigby- Chowder, Nazz, Jenny, Kitty, Spongebob<strong>

**(2) Chowder- Rigby, Bunny**

**(1) Timmy- Courage**

**(1) Courage- Timmy**

**24th. Rigby**

**25th. Double D**

**26th. Billy**

**27th. Bubbles**

**28th. Eileen**


	7. Who's Ready For Trust?

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle! They contestants had a race to see which team could run the fastest. Eddy, Spongebob, and Gorgonzola went for their teams. Gorgonzola tried to impress Blossom, Spongebob tried to get a win for the team, and Eddy wanted to show why he was leader. In the end Rigby got the boot. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p>Blossom walked out of her cabin. Chowder up to here. Gorgonzola was holding signs up in a bush behind Blossom.<p>

Chowder:Hey Blossom how are you doing?

Blossom:Great Chowder.

Chowder looks at the signs.

Chowder:I wanted to tell you that you should date Gorgonzola. Because he's a nice, caring, and cool guy.

Blossom:That doesn't sound like Gorgonzola.

Chowder looked at Gorgonzola.

Chowder:Uh...he's a very likable guy.

Blossom:Uh...I don't know.

Gorgonzola went to Blossom and taped on her shoulder.

Blossom:Hey.

Gorgonzola gave her a flower.

Blossom:Thanks.

Gorgonzola:So do you wanna go out or what?

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom:I'm not sure about Gorgonzola.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Cajun Fox sat next to Kitty at the table.

Cajun Fox:Well look what we got.

Kitty:Go away.

Cajun Fox:Come on you know you want me.

Kitty:I don't.

Cajun Fox:Come on. If not me who? The dog?

Courage's eyes went wide.

Cajun Fox:That dog is weak and useless.

Timmy:Like you're any better.

Cajun Fox:Huh?

Timmy:You and Courage are both not the strongest. You guys really need to try and actually win.

Courage:I do!

Cajun Fox:I do better than this dog!

Timmy:I think both of you should be eliminated.

Bunny:Not Courage.

Kitty:Just the fox.

Timmy:Come on guys, I'm the leader and he should go.

Timmy pointed to Courage.

Kitty:I'm not voting for him.

Bunny:Me neither.

Timmy:Ugh! Why keep him? We have the powerhouse over here.

Timmy pointed to Chowder.

Chowder:Yay I'm a powerhouse!

Cajun Fox:Tells a lot about your team.

Cajun Fox laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:This team is just weak.<strong>

* * *

><p>Danny and Finn are about to sit. They realize they are about to sit next to each other and go to opposite sides of the table.<p>

Mandy:Will you two stop it?! I'll make sure both of you are kicked off.

Buttercup:Yeah! You two better get it together!

Bloo:Look guys just stop fighting and this team can win more challenges. That would be awesome right?

Danny and Finn look at each other.

Danny:I can stop the fighting.

Finn:I can too, but apologize for making fun of my hat and stop trying to blame stuff on me.

Danny:I wasn't blaming you.

Chris:Okay today's challenge will be a challenge of trust. Each team chooses two embers who aren't really getting along right now and climb up the mountain. First team up wins the challenge.

Team Brawn look at Danny and Finn.

Mandy:You guys are going up.

Cajun Fox:Ha!

Ed:You must make nice!

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy:They got to get it together if we're going to win. If we lose one of them is going to leave.<strong>

* * *

><p>Spongebob:You two should go.<p>

Timmy:Me and him?!

Timmy pointed to Courage.

Jenny:Yeah it would be a great way for you two to start getting along.

Chowder:That would be nice.

Timmy:Can't I go with Chowder?! His strength will help me out.

Kitty:You're just climbing a mountain.

Nazz:Come on Timmy.

Timmy:Okay.

Timmy blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Nazz:I guess Timmy isn't over me. Hopefully he can get over me and move on.<strong>

* * *

><p>Blossom:Okay Gorgonzola and Dexter. You guys haven't really been getting along lately.<p>

Dexter:I guess I can.

Gorgonzola:Better not get in my way.

Edward got in Gorgonzola's face.

Edward:Hey cool it!

Gorgonzola:What's your problem?

Edward:Dexter's my buddy.

Mac, Sandy, and Katz looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:I need Dexter to stay in the game with me. That way I'll get to the finale and this time win by easily beating him.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Okay go and climb!<p>

The six started to climb the mountain.

Edward:Come on guys don't lose this for us!

Katz:They better win.

Kitty:Either of our teams could win.

Kitty wrapped hers arm behind Katz.

Katz:Ugh!

Danny and Finn climbed.

Finn:Alright we got this!

Danny:I agree with you on this one!

Timmy and Courage climbed ahead.

Timmy:Sorry guys but we gotta win this.

Gorgonzola:Come on Dexter!

Dexter:Yeah you're the one making it hard!

Gorgonzola:Oh I'm the one making it hard?!

Timmy:Looks like you guys are having issues.

Timmy laughed.

Courage:Come on Timmy. Let's try to get up there before them.

Timmy:Shut it!

Gorgonzola and Dexter climbed ahead of them.

Timmy:Nice going!

Courage:But you were the one laughing while we could have been climbing.

Timmy and Courage climb not looking at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy:This is one hard challenge.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gorgonzola and Dexter make it to the top.<p>

Chris:And Team Brain wins it!

Gorgonzola:Yes!

Chris:Timmy and Courage come in second and last is team Old School.

Danny and Finn glare at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Courage:At least we got second<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Surprising the most votes are for Mandy.<p>

Mandy and Buttercup:WHAT?!

Chris:Yeah Danny and Finn both still stay in.

Mandy goes to the boat and leaves.

Chris:That one was yeah.

* * *

><p>Timmy runs to Courage.<p>

Timmy:Hey!

Courage:What?

Timmy:Good job today, we got second but that's getter than last.

Courage:Yeah.

Timmy:Maybe there is use for you. Keep it up.

Timmy goes in the cabin and Courage smiles.

Courage:Yay!

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p><strong>(4) Mandy- Eddy, Ed, Bloo, Cajun Fox<strong>

**(3) Finn- Danny, Mandy, Buttercup**

**(1) Danny- Finn**

**23rd. Mandy**

**24th. Rigby**

**25th. Double D**

**26th. Billy**

**27th. Bubbles**

**28th. Eileen**


	8. Let's Get Camping

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle! The competed in a challenge of trust! Danny had go work with Finn, Courage had to work with Timmy, and Dexter had to work with Gorgonzola. In the end it was Dexter and Gorgonzola that won the challenge and it was Mandy that got the boot. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p>Edward:Dexter I really need you to help me vote out Blossom.<p>

Dexter:I won't do it. Sorry but I like her.

Edward:I am a better leader than Blossom is!

Dexter:How?

Edward:First off I made it to the finale in my first season. I may have lost but I did it on my first season. It took Blossom two tries in the finale to win.

Dexter:Yeah but...

Edward:But! I think you should understand that we are in an alliance and that you need to help me out.

Dexter:But...

Edward:It took her two tries Dexter! Two tries!

Dexter:Meanwhile she's won the money in her second try while you've won nothing.

Edward looked at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:Sometimes I really miss Rodney.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Courage sat with his tray. Katz and Cajun Fox came behind him.

Katz:Ugh! It's the dog!

Cajun Fox:This dog is pathetic.

Courage:Hey!

Timmy:Come on Courage! Beat him up!

Cajun Fox and Katz laughed.

Bunny:What's so funny?

Cajun Fox:That dog beating me up? Not going to happen.

Katz:Losing to him would be an embarrassment.

Timmy:Dude I watched season 3.

Katz glared at Timmy.

Timmy:Chowder show this guy why you're the powerhouse!

Timmy pushed Chowder into Cajun Fox.

Katz:That's it!

Katz picked up Chowder and through him to the ground. Cajun Fox punched Courage in the stomach.

Cajun Fox:Wheres your powerhouse now?!

Cajun Fox laughed and tries nudging to Katz but no one is there.

Cajun Fox:Huh?

Timmy points to a direction. Cajun looks and sees Katz beaten up on the ground.

Cajun Fox:What the?

Suddenly Cajun is picked up. He looks down to see Ed.

Buttercup:Go Ed!

Eddy:Show them lumpy!

Ed throws Cajun to the ground making his shades fall off. Ed punches Cajun in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy:I found a new powerhouse!<strong>

* * *

><p>Timmy:Hey Ed how's about an alliance?<p>

Ed:Huh?

Timmy:You, me, Chowder, Courage, and Nazz.

Timmy waves at Nazz.

Chris:This challenge will be a simple camp out in the woods! First team to get back wins.

Timmy:We got this!

Timmy and Chowder high fived.

* * *

><p><strong>Gorgonzola:I can use this to show Blossom how much of a man I am.<strong>

* * *

><p>Woods<p>

Courage:It sure is creepy out here.

Courage shivers.

Kitty:What do you think the other teams are up to?

Jenny:Probably arguing I guess. You know with guys like Katz and Cajun Fox.

Spongebob:That is true.

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy:I have been thinking and I'm thinking about getting Chowder and Ed into an alliance. With their strength I could rule the merge.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mac and Bloo came to Finn.<p>

Finn:Alright now let's discuss some ways to get out...

Finn sees Bloo.

Mac:What's wrong?

Finn:Why is he here?

Mac:I wanted him to join the alliance.

Finn and Bloo looked at each other.

Finn:Well the two of us haven't been on good terms since season 12.

Bloo:Yeah I don't think I could be in an alliance with him.

Bloo walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloo:I don't care if Mac wants to be friends with Finn. But if he starts messing with my buddy. He'll have to answer to me.<strong>

* * *

><p>Bloo bumped into Timmy.<p>

Timmy:Watch it!

Bloo:You watch it!

Eddy and Cajun Fox came.

Eddy:Is there a problem?

Eddy glared at Timmy.

Timmy:Well what a surprise dork.

Cajun Fox:He's a dork? Look at you! You got all that pink on and those teeth.

Timmy:You're the one to talk ballon eyes!

Spongebob and Danny come.

Spongebob:What's going on?

Cajun Fox:Well cheesehead you're friend is being annoying.

Danny:How?!

Timmy:This blob bumped into me!

Bloo:Shut up!

Cajun Fox:Hey what do you guys say we trash these losers!

Timmy:Bring it fox!

Spongebob:Hey let's not fight!

Cajun Fox:Ugh! Nick toons.

Spongebob:What's that supposed to mean?

Cajun Fox:Its means that you nicktoons are annoying!

Danny:Hey!

Eddy:I've been annoyed with all three of you lately.

Timmy:You guys are annoying!

Spongebob:You guys are not better than we are.

Eddy, Cajun Fox and Bloo laughed.

Cajun Fox:You can't be serious?

Eddy:We're way better than you!

Spongebob:Hey! At least we can see can help out be instead of laughing at them like jerks.

Eddy got in Spongebob's face.

Eddy:How about you see what happens when you try and throw a punch at me?

Bloo and Cajun Fox held Eddy back.

Danny:Okay none of us talk to the three of you and you guys don't talk to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloo:Sounds good to me.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Spongebob:This is for the best. <strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:And the winners are Team Brawn with Brain coming in second. And since we're running out of time I'm choosing Bunny to leave because she might be the least interesting player on her team.<p>

Bunny leaves.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p><strong>22nd. Bunny<strong>

**23rd. Mandy**

**24th. Rigby**

**25th. Double D**

**26th. Billy**

**27th. Bubbles**

**28th. Eileen**


	9. A Gourd Of A Chance

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle! The contentants went out camping and some conflicts started off! Like Eddy, Bloo, and Cajun Fox arguing with Spongebob, Timmy, and Danny and other sutff went on! But in the end Bunny was voted off. What will happen now?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Cajun walks into the Mess Hall. Some started laughing at him.

Cajun Fox:Who took my shades?!

Edward:We have no idea bubble eyes!

Cajun Fox glared at Edward.

Katz:Dear boy have you tried eye drops?

Gorgonzola:Those are eye nots!

Edward, Katz, and Gorgonzola laugh.

Cajun Fox:Shut up!

Danny:I'm sorry but it is pretty funny.

Cajun Fox:I don't wanna hear another word from you!

Timmy points to Cajun's eyes.

Timmy:Aye aye caption.

The contestants laugh again. Cajun gets angry.

Bloo:Dude seriously what's up with the balloon eyes?

Ed:His eyes are like aliens from outer space. It's the attack of the terrible eye monsters!

Eddy, Bloo, Timmy, Edward , Gorgonzola, and Katz have historically at that.

Mac:You know what they say Cajun, an eye for an eye.

Mac nudged Cajun and laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cajun Fox:I bet he took my shades!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Timmy:I took his shades! Serves the fox right!<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward looked at Dexter, Katz, and Gorgonzola.<p>

Edward:Enough laughing guys lets say we vote off Blossom.

Katz:I'm in! I've had enough of her!

Gorgonzola:I don't think she wants me. I say we lose her.

Dexter:I'm not voting for her.

Katz:Why not?

Dexter:Because I have a crush on her.

Katz:Isn't that cute.

Sandy:What are you guys up to?

Katz:None of your concern.

Sandy:I think we should get rid of you.

Mac:I second that.

Dexter slides next to Sandy and Mac.

Dexter:Me too.

Edward:Dexter!

Dexter:Sorry Edward.

Gorgonzola:Way to turn your back on us Dexter.

* * *

><p><strong>Dexter:The only reason I was talking to those guys is because I'm friends with Edward. But Katz has got to go.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:Hey! Does that over there belong to anybody?<p>

Everyone turned to a recorded message lying on the table. Chris pressed the button to start it.

?:Most of you know me as Jonny from past seasons! But you now call me The Gourd! I have returned and will blast my stink gun all over this island and make it stink real bad.

Kitty:This is bad!

Chris:The challenge is to find Jonny and stop him. First team to stop him wins.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:I'll be Jonny and the team will see why I should be leader.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cajun Fox:Where are my shades?<p>

Mac:I didn't take your shades.

Cajun Fox:I know you did! Where are my shades!

Bloo:Yeah fox! I'm cool that you're friends with Eddy but if we are gonna get along you're gonna have to stop arguing with my buddy.

Cajun Fox:Fine!

Cajun Fox walked off. Bloo followed him to catch up to their team.

* * *

><p>Kitty:I see a cave!<p>

Jenny:I see it too!

Spongebob:Alright lets go!

The run into the cave. The Gourd jumps in front of them.

Gourd:Well I see you found me.

Spongebob:You won't get away with this.

Gourd:I will and you will all hand me the million.

The Gourd takes out a button.

Gourd:With a press of this button this island will stink.

The other teams come.

Ed:Surrender fallen hero!

Ed runs and the Gourd dodges his attack.

Cajun Fox:Yeah Gourd boy!

The Gourd stops and looks at the fox.

* * *

><p><strong>Katz:I'm going to see this.<strong>

* * *

><p>Edward:Alright everybody listen up!<p>

Sandy:Who made you captain?

Edward:I made myself captain!

Katz:I thought Blossom was the captain.

Edward looked back at Katz.

Blossom:I am the captain and guys we have to stop the Gourd!

Blossom flies to the Gourd.

Edward:Hey!

Blossom flies towards the Gourd.

Gourd:Get her Timber!

Gourd throws Timber

Kitty:Get him Timmy!

Cajun Fox and Timmy catch The Gourd at the same time.

Cajun Fox:I caught him!

Timmy:No I did!

Cajun Fox and Timmy glare at each other. Cajun pushed Timmy and the shades fall out of his pocket.

Cajun Fox:You had my shades?!

Timmy looked at Cajun and backed up.

Chris:Since Cajun pushed Timmy off I'm giving the victory to Team Brawn! Team neutral comes in second and Brain sends someone home.

* * *

><p><strong>Gorgonzola:Some team.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup:Finally we won again!<strong>

* * *

><p>Team Brawn were on their cabin porch.<p>

Buttercup:We won again!

Danny:And we don't have to vote someone off.

Finn:Yeah it would have probably been you or the fox to go.

Buttercup facepalmed.

Danny:Stop with this dude!

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup:Can't they get along?! We need it to make sure this team stays on the right track.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris:First vote goes to Blossom.<p>

Blossom:Oh no!

Edward:Oh yes!

Edward and Katz high fived.

Chris:Next vote goes to Katz.

Katz:Oh please.

Chris:Another vote for Katz, Another vote for Blossom, Another vote for the both of you, and the last vote is for.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katz!

Katz:WHAT?!

Chris:You heard them! You're out!

Sandy runs behind Katz and kicks him into the boat and it leaves.

Chris:What will happen next time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p><strong>(4) Katz- Blossom, Sandy, Mac, Dexter<strong>

**(3) Blossom- Katz, Edward, Gorgonzola**

**21st. Katz**

**22nd. Bunny**

**23rd. Mandy**

**24th. Rigby**

**25th. Double D**

**26th. Billy**

**27th. Bubbles**

**28th. Eileen**


	10. BasketBrawl III

Chris:Last time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle! The contestants had to capture the Gourd who was actually Jonny. They had to stop him from making the island smell and their were some arguements. In the end Team Brawn won the challenge and Katz was sent home. What will happen this time?! Find out on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!

* * *

><p>Cajun Fox walks on the campsite. Edward and Gorgonzola come up to him.<p>

Cajun Fox:What do you two want?

Edward:Me and Gorgonzola wanted to make an alliance with you.

Cajun Fox:Really?

Edward:Yes. We're all angry about Katz leaving but we can still win this.

Cajun Fox:Alright I'm in.

Edward:Good we have Dexter too. Well I have Dexter in a alliance but I'll get him to help us.

Gorgonzola:So is there anyone you want out?

Cajun Fox:Yes! I want Danny, Finn, Timmy, and the dog out.

Edward:Alright and you have to help us get Blossom out.

Gorgonzola:Yeah she doesn't want to date me so she's out.

Edward:And we can all make the final four.

Edward and Cajun Fox shook on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward:This is going to get me far.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Buttercup:I say we vote out Danny!

Cajun Fox:Why kick him out?! Don't get me wrong I don't like the guy but he has more strength than Finn.

Bloo:True and I am not on great terms with Finn. I haven't had any problems with Danny really.

Eddy:Alright fine all in favor of voting off Finn.

Eddy, Ed, Bloo, and Cajun Fox raises their hands.

Buttercup:Fine but we vote off Danny next!

Danny comes with his tray.

Danny:Hey guys.

Eddy:We're going to vote off Finn next.

Danny:Alright I'm in.

Finn comes with his tray.

Finn : What is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Eddy:Our goal is not to tell Finn so he doesn't make alliances.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Danny:I'm glad my team likes me<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Finn:My team is acting weird and I intend to find out why<strong>

* * *

><p>Team neutral porch.<p>

Timmy:Hey Chowder .

Chowder : Oh hey Timmy.

Timmy:Courage and your buddy Ed sure are getting along .

Chowder: I guess so.

Timmy chuckled

Timmy :He might be trying to steal him or something

Timmy laughed and left

Chowder looked worried

* * *

><p>Chowder: i can't belive Courage would try and steal Ed from me .<p>

* * *

><p>Mess Hall<p>

Chris entered .

Chris : Hey ! how is everybody ?

Some people started to stare at Chris

Blossom : Why are you acting so nice?

Chris :Because i have a special treat.

Some people cheered . Some shivered .

Chris :Today We will play Basketball .

Edward:Yes ! Perfect time to show off my Skills.

Buttercup:What skills?

Gorgonzola : Im the one who is gonna win this .

Dexter gulped .

Spongebob :Youdon't have to be afraid Dexter .

Sandy:That's nice Spongebob .

they stared at each others eyes

Cajun fox : Look at the happy couple

Cajun laughed at his own joke .

x

BasketBall court

Chris:Okay assuming you all know the rules to the game . The one with the most points wins. at first Team Brain vs Team Brawn. Four rounds whoever gets the most wins

x

Finn :So guys who is going in and who is staying out.

Cajun Fox: I will go in obviously .

Finn : So will i.

Danny :No you won't .

Finn:Why not?

Danny : You actually need to be strong in this challenge.

Finn : I am on Team Brawn for a reason .

Buttercup : Alright Finn you go on first .

Danny : Fine.

Buttercup: im going too.

x

Edward : Okay me and Gorgonazola.

Gorgonzola : Yeah .

They high fived.

Blossom : I Guess i will go.

x

all 6 went into the court

Chris : Go!.

Edward ran and bounced the ball around Finn. Finn managed to grab it as Edward jumped in front of him and tryed to grab it he did and edward scored .

Chris : 1 point for brain .

Edward : Yeah im tough girls .

the girls chuckled

Chris : Go !

Edward was surronded by all 3 he passed it to Blossom who tryed to score but Cajun Fox took it.

Cajun Fox: This is gonna be Great .

Gorgonzola took it from him and scored

Chris: Two points for team brain .

Gorgonzola : Easy game .

Chris : Go!

Blossom tryed scoring but Finn grabbed it but Gorgonzola and Edward attacked it it bounced in the net

Chris :Team brain wins round one.

Danny : Finn! You didn't even score once .

Finn : You Try it then wise guy.

Chris : Next round is Team Brawn vs Team Neutral .

Danny : Ill go since Finn will not win

Finn : Can you stop !?

Bloo : Count me in .

Eddy : I will go too.

X

Sandy : Sounds fun. I will go.

SpongeBob : I wanna help .

Timmy : Great Now ill go.

x

They all stepped into the court

Chris : GO!

Timmy jumped up and try to slam dunk . But than Danny used his ghost powers to fly and caught it and almost slam dunked but it fell off the rim . It landed in the hands of Spongebob who threw it and made it in .

Chris : Score one for Team Neutral.

Sandy : great job Sponge .

Spongebob blushed.

Sandy took the ball and passed it to Timmy who closed his eyes and opened them and saw it going in

Chris : Two for Team Neutral

Sandy dribbled it around Danny and threw it hoping it would go in and it did

Sandy: YES!

Chris : Round two goes to Team Neutral .Looks like Team Brawn will not get first.

Finn: Oh come on Danny !

Danny :You better shut your mouth or my fist is going into your face.

Finn tried to jump on Danny but his team prevented him from doing that

Danny : Wow im so afraid .

Finn : You better look out while your sleeping.

Chris: Round 3 Team Neutral VS Team Brain

X

Gorgonzola : I think its pretty clear im going .

Blossom : Okay fine but im also doing it.

Dexter : I will try .

Blossom :Okay .

x

Chowder: Pick me !

Courage : Okay me Chowder and who else?

Timmy : I wanna go Again .

x

They stepped in the court

Blossom dribbled . Than dribbled the ball even more. SHe took a lucky shot and it manged to go in .

Chris: One for Team Brain .

Cajun Fox : Aw yeah !

ButterCup :Lucky shot.

Chowder Tried to put the ball in the hoop but failed and Courage came up to him

Courage: Pass it Chowder!

Chowder : NO! Friend stealer !

Courage : Huh ?

Timmy took it and put it threw the hoop

Chris : Team Neutral gets a one point.

Gorgonzola took the ball and threw it but instead it bounced off and Timmy caught it he threw it and it went in.

Chris : Team Neutral gets 2 points

Gorgonzola face turned red and nearly slam dunked

Courage : NO!

Courage jumped up and took the ball out his hands and dunked it himself

Chris : Team Neutral wins !

They jumped

Chris : Just kidding those last 3 rounds were pretty much practice . Here is the real deal . One person goes in and the winner gives there team the win One shot only .

X

Gorgonzola : Okay i will go .

Edward : No you falied us . I will go.

Blossom :Okay Edward goes !

X

Chowder : i feel sorry that i didn't particpate that much so i wanna go.

Courage : Alright . Chowder it is .

Chowder glared at Courage

Courage : WHAT!?

* * *

><p>Chowder : He knows what .<p>

* * *

><p>Courage : Okay WHAT DID i do!?<p>

* * *

><p>X<p>

Ed : Ed must go!  
>Eddy : Go ahead Ed show us what you have got<p>

x

Chris Threw it in the court

The 3 ran after it

Chowder : I caught it !

Edward : Listen fatty you will not win so i suggest just giving the ball to me before you get hurt .

Chowder : Hey ! You can't call me fat!

Edward laughed.

Edward : After eating stuff out your belly button i would say nasty more that fat does that lighten the mood a bit kid?

Chowder started to tear up

Edward : Oh boo hoo somebody yelled at you tough that is life kid .

Ed : ATTACK !  
>Ed jumped on Edward<p>

Edward : Ow ! i think i broke my ankle !

Chowder grabbed the ball and put it threw .

Chris : Team Neutral wins!

They cheered

Chris : Since the never won a game Team Brawn is gonna have to go to elimantion

* * *

><p>Chowder : WOW ! i guess Ed does still care about me<p>

* * *

><p>Team Brawn cabin<p>

Ed entered

Buttercup and Danny glared at him

Buttercup: Instead of voting out Finn lets vote out Ed.

Danny:I'm with you there.

Eddy : Why should we !?

Danny : I'm sorry but he had the chance to win and he blew it !

Eddy : What ? He was helping his friend!

Finn : As much as i hate to say it Danny is right .

Bloo : Im not sure? .

Ed : NO ! i don't want out !

Danny : Idiot you had the chance to win

Eddy : Thats it!

Eddy punched him straight in the face.

Danny : What the heck!?

Eddy : I am sick and tired of you nick people !

Danny : What is with you !? Anyways we are voting him out

x

Chris : Okay time to check the votes . The first vote is for...Danny

Danny : Whatever .

Chris : Another for Danny

Danny : Oh no .

Chris: One for Ed

Ed : POTATOES!

Chris : One for ed

Ed : OH NO!

Cajun Fox : You messed us up.

Eddy : HE WAS HELPING HIS FRIEND !

Chris : One for Ed again

Ed : Aw

Chris : One for Danny again !

Danny : Man .

Chris : The final vote goes to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

...

...

Ed

Ed : GRAVY!

Eddy: I CAN'T BELIVE IT .

Chris:Ed your time is up.

ED went to the boat

Eddy glared at his team

Eddy :You guys are jerks get ready for the merge because i am never trusting any of you again

Chris : What will happen next time on Total Drama Cartoon Battle!?

* * *

><p><strong>result of votes<strong>

**{ 4} Ed Cajun Fox Finn Danny Buttercup**

**{3} Danny Eddy Bloo Ed**

Thank hardinkphilly for writing the chapter.


End file.
